Magnetic Pull
by strong man
Summary: Rocko finds out that he has feelings for Rachel and she felt the same, but is uncertain after his long crush on Melba, but he saw that it was completely shattered so he moves on. Somehow Ed Bighead found this out and disapproves as his daughter spends more time with him, will Rocko stand up for love and live happily ever after? I hope this still clarifies as gay.


**_This is my re-upload of _**_**Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling**_

**_Pairing:_** Rocko/Rachel Bighead **(Slash)**

_**Rated:** _M

Rocko was flipping through channels, bored until rang the doorbell which he answered while Spunky ran towards the door, happily barking. "Rachel, what a surprise to see you here, how're you enjoying yourself? The Wallaby said with a smile. "It's great" She walked in and say down on the couch and Rocko closed the door. "I have some great news to tell you," She said as Spunky came running in and sniffed her leg before jumping up thus nuzzling her size. "Really, I am excited to hear this" The Wallaby always knew Rachel was such a genius so he is eager to listen" He closed the door and want to sit down four inches from her. "So, what is this about? He asked, getting into a confrontable position. "This is very sudden," She said, flipping her hair flirtatiously. "I'm all ears," Rocko said. "Okay, here it goes" She grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Rocko," she held his hands and explained that she wants to be his boyfriend. The Wallaby coughed on his spit, " what did you say? He asked. Rocko's head was spinning all around; it was unclear Rachel couldn't make him understand "Here, allow me to show you what I mean" She snapped her fingers, causing the lights to turn off.

"What's going on? He said, wondering why all the lights have turned off. Just then, he heard some smooth sexy music and turned back around to her who rubbing his legs. "Oh...Uh," He didn't wanna lie and say he was already taken. Shaken by the rubbing, he mentioned that he was dating someone 'No, you fuck, that was a lie," His conscience said. Moving up, she slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Rocko had to admit that Rachal wasn't doing that bad of a job until she pulled apart his legs, exposing his little dick. "Yay, now let's feel you up" Rachal slid her hand under around his body while getting on top of him. "Rachel, perhaps we could slow down," He said, feeling turned on when he shouldn't.

Rachel didn't hear him as she was undressing him. Something had gone other his head; he had been single for so long that finding love would be impossible since he manipulated himself into believing Melba Toast was single. Maybe Rocko could try again, what has Rocko got to lose cause Rachel was already sexually attracted to him. That being said, it was a chance worth taking, so he supported Rachel by removing his shirt. "Rocko, you're into this, huh? She asked, acting surprised. "Honestly, this is my first with. "A transgender?" She finished for him. "Ever" He corrected her. "Ohh, Rocko" She stopped and smoothed his cheek" Rachel hugged him. "It hurts so bad" He wanted to cry in her arms, but what if it was the breaking point?

"You're not alone anymore" Rocko heard her say those keywords and hugged her back. "Promise you'll never leave me," He said in a broken voice. He rubbed her back and started to do what he never got to, which was he seduce the person of his dreams. "She could be the one" He smiled and held her tighter before going all sexual like pulled up her shirt. "Oh, are you ready for more? She said. "I'll try," He asked his unofficial girlfriend to give him a little dance "Of course, Rachel was more than happy to obliged, so she got up before saying that there is a first time for anything before she started taking off her shirt that revealed her small poca-dotted bra. "Wow, you went all out of this transition, huh? He said, kicking off his urges. "Wait, there's more I need to show you" She looked at him in disappointment.

"What, is it bad? He asked, ruining the mood for him. "Not exactly, I didn't have the whole thing done" She pulled down her dress so Rocko can see her still attached penis. This being the 21-Century, it was believed that these transitions must be an all-or-nothing thing. Rocko's many moments have finally come. "I better make this look good," He thought. "Rachel, you okay? The Wallaby asked. "Yes," She sniffled and sat back down "nothing to vent about," She said. "But, aren't you happy, isn't that why you became a woman? Yes, but I was skeptical when the surgical doctors we're going to remove it. "Are you going back to finish? He asked. Rachel blushed. "I don't know; I haven't come to that conclusion yet.

The silence was active until the toad found a reason to keep it. He proceeded to skip the striptease and got right to the main event; Rachel got on his legs then gently stroked Rocko's smooth chest. "Wow, you're smooth," Rachel said, going up and resting his head. "I know, it's embarrassing" Rocko felt ashamed. "Rocky, it's perfectly fine. "Rocky, you nicknamed me? He asked, feeling like his mind was in a twist. " "Why not, you are my boyfriend, after all? She said then that placed Rocko in a word of complications which Rachel fully understood; The word _boyfriend_ echoed through his brain so much that it pushed him over the edge, then unexpectedly jumped into her arms and started kissing all over her.

Rocko pushed back a little to look at Rachel, "God; I can't help myself..she's such a beautiful woman, much better than," He paused cause it brought his back to the past, which was just a blank space now. "Rocky, are you okay? She asked, noticing he zoned out. "Sorry, I" he paused and questioned why the unexpected pet name". "Why you don't like it," She asked. "No no, it's fine...I just feel so out of place," The Wallaby said while looking down, "Hmm, I think I know what you need," She said and told her friend to lay back, which he obeyed.

He wanted to make his first real relationship to be something he would remember. Rachel sat on her knees and grabbed Rocko's shoulders while trying to squeeze her tailhole onto his dick. "If you feel any discomfort, just let me know," She said. "You're going to let me chose? He asked. "Why wouldn't I, this is my first relationship as well," She claimed. "Oh my god, it's like we were made for each other," He thought. In reality, Rocko didn't have any experience under these circumstances; he'll have to test this out for now. He grabbed ahold of Rachel and tried to be as smooth as possible. "So, uh...how do you wanna start,? He asked, cluelessly. That left Rachel confused, but shook it off. "Here" She held up one of her boobs. Rocko gulped down cause he was skeptical to know this still qualify his as straight.

_**I re-worked this chapter since the previous one sent a wrong message, so I hope this will justify my furries. Anyways, I decided that my second chapter will be heavily inspired, by the backlash that transgender people face. **_

_**I've seen this ship emerged very quickly on Tumbler after a day; I very much think this could be a good start for him.**_


End file.
